Not Her Father's Daughter
by Komaira
Summary: Celeste has always had to live with the mantle of her father's last name. Snap judgement's are always being made and she's officially tired of it. But now, her father is gone, for good and she can return to Britain, Scotland. Hogwarts. Her journey to live down her father's reputation is just beginning.
1. Beginnings are Never Easy

**A/N** : I'm back! This time with something Harry Potter related. So, a little background. I actually came up with this idea back when I had first read HPGoF and we were first introduced to Veelas. This was conceived WAY before TCC was released. Also, disregard the epilogue. Harry, Ron and Hermione all come back for their 7th year. Sirius doesn't die because that was stupid. Neither does Fred, because I can't do that to George. Tonks and Remus lived and still have Teddy. Also, Snape was saved instead of dying. Why? Because this is my story and if you don't like it you don't have to read it that's why.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot and my OC. I do not write this for money, only to get the idea out of my head so I can focus on other things. All things Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling who I swear is Hermione Granger in disguise.

* * *

The beginning of school isn't something most children look forward to, even If they can perform magic. Celeste was no exception. Having to change schools in the middle of her schooling wasn't going to help matters. At least at her old school everyone knew. She knew who all the bullies were and what their forms of punishment were. But then, that was the plus side of a new school; no one knew who she was. They could get to know her before they made judgments based on where she came from.

She breathed in and out a few times, her eyes closed. When she felt like she'd calmed her heart sufficiently, she opened them and looked up at the train that would take her to the next stage in her life. Her only companion on this journey was her silver pet rat, Moonbeam, and he was happily snoozing away in her pocket, oblivious to the inner turmoil of his owner. She was glad Headmistress McGonagall had made a slight exception to the rules and allowed her to bring him. He was the only family she really had left.

Celeste hauled her trunk up onto the Hogwarts Express and traversed down the narrow corridor for a few minutes before finding an empty compartment and stowing her trunk. She settled down by the window, taking Moonbeam from her pocket and petting him idly, making up her mind that this year, her sixth, would not be the same as the previous five.

She watched, a bit jealous, as the other students said goodbye to their loving families and boarded the train. She was alone for all of ten minutes when the door to her small haven slid open and a curly haired brunette greeted her.

"Oh hello! Mind if my friends and I share your compartment? Everywhere else is full to capacity! I told Ronald we should leave early…"

"It's fine," Celeste said, cutting off the girl's rambling, "I don't mind sharing."

The girl grinned at her then leaned back out the doorway to call to her friends. The next person to enter the compartment had her stomach dropping to her shoes.

"Hullo," said the boy, who only spared her a glance before stowing his and his two friends' trunks and settling into the seats around her.

The girl looked at him, exasperated. "Could you be anymore rude? Honestly!" she turned to Celeste and held out her hand. "I'm Hermione. And the two idiots with me are Harry and Ron. And you?"

Celeste had been completely frozen since the moment she saw the scar on Harry's scalp. She'd never seen pictures of him and his friends but she knew who they were and she knew the telltale mark of the boy who lived; everyone did. The fact that her father gave him that scar and the irony of her meeting him was not lost on her.

Celeste Riddle was sharing a compartment with the Golden Trio. This was not going to end well.


	2. Conversations Worth Having

**A/N:** Thank you for the faves and follows and my lone reviewer. You all are very much appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot and my OC. I do not write this for money, only to get the idea out of my head so I can focus on other things. All things Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling who I swear is Hermione Granger in disguise.

* * *

It took Celeste a moment to find her tongue, which felt like it had been hit with the engorgio charm and filled her mouth uncomfortably. Finally, realizing how rude she was being, she took Hermione's hand and shook it weakly.

"Celeste," she replied in a small, barely there voice. If they though it was weird that she gave them no last name, they didn't show it. She could do this. All she had to do was not tell anyone her last name. Should be easy. American teachers had always referred to her by her first name, why would the new ones be any different?

Harry smiled gently at her, misinterpreting her weak reply as being in awe of them. "We're the same as anyone else; just ordinary wizards, I promise you."

"Come on mate, if she's going to be starstruck, let me at least bask in it a little while!" the redhead said, Ron, she remembered, shooting her a flirtatious grin.

Celeste swallowed and looked down at her lap, trying not to blush. Moonbeam was standing up on his hind paws, looking at her. She grinned and ran her finger gently across the top of his head and down his back.

"This is Moonbeam," she said, picking him up and facing him towards the trio. Now it was their turn to freeze as they took in the rat.

"I had a pet rat once," Ron commented in a somewhat strangled voice.

Her mood plummeted. "I'm so sorry. How recently did you lose him?" she asked, her sympathy plain on her face. She couldn't imagine losing Moonbeam.

Ron's complexion went ruddy, and his mood went thunderous. "He didn't die, and I didn't lose him. He was an animagus, Peter Pettigrew, loyal servant to Lord Voldemort."

Celeste visibly winced. Fuck, how could she have forgotten about the person that had betrayed his friends to save his own skin and serve her father? She brought Moonbeam close to her chest, as if to shelter him from any negative feelings they might have about rats.

"I was there when Moonbeam was born; had him since he was old enough to leave his mom. Definitely not an animagus," she said, her voice back to being mousy.

Hermione shot Ron an annoyed look and Harry was looking at his friend as if he had grown three heads.

"You honestly have no manners!" Hermione griped at Ron.

To his credit, Ron looked suitably abashed by his own attitude and words. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and held out his hands towards Celeste.

"My apologies, that was uncalled for. I didn't mean to imply that he was…that he could…Guess I'm still a little upset," he grimaced and scooted forward towards her more, his hands still outstretched, "Can I hold him?" He was clearly trying to make amends for his earlier comment.

Slowly, Celeste brought her pet away from the protective shield of her chest and placed him in Ron's hands. Only when Moonbeam seemed relaxed and happy as Ron gently petted him did Celeste relax as well and bring her attention back to the other two.

Harry was studying her face intently and she blushed under the scrutiny.

"Something on my face?" she asked, looking down at her now empty lap to avoid his gaze somewhat.

"No, you just…look familiar…And yet I don't think I've ever seen you at Hogwarts before," he said slowly, his gaze turning to Hermione, as if she would have the answers he sought.

Hermione blinked at her, obviously trying to place her as well. "Your accent isn't British either…"

"I was raised in the states; I went to Ilvermorny," Celeste said by way of explanation, hoping they didn't recognize her father's features on her face.

Harry gave a small smile and turned to look out the window, content to watch the countryside pass by. Hermione looked content with her answers and pulled a book out from her beaded bag that looked much too small to hold the tome. _Must be an extension charm_ , Celeste thought to herself. All three of them had been sitting on the seat across from hers, but Ron stood gingerly, careful not to jostle the rat in his hands, and resumed sitting next to her.

"He's so soft… Scabbers was never like this," he said, his eyes darting between her face and the small animal.

What was she supposed to say to that?

"Well, I guess…" the words stuck in her throat. She didn't want to imply that he didn't take good care of his pet, nor did she want to bring more attention to the fact that her pet rat was remarkably different than his by stating that hers was a proper rat and not a human in disguise. Thankfully Ron seemed to drop the subject, his mind moving on to other things.

"So how come you came back from the states? Parents get a new job with the cleanup or something?" he asked, idly petting Moonbeam.

Celeste looked down at her lap, clenching her fingers nervously. These were dangerous waters, talking about her family.

"No, not really," she said finally, after a moment of hesitation on how best to skirt around outright admitting who her father was. "I never knew any of my family."

She'd not really answered his question and he all but called her out on it. "Bloody war takes a little bit of everyone's family. So why are you back?"

Hermione shot him a look that Celeste interpreted as him bordering on the edge of being rude. If she didn't have so much to hide, Celeste admitted that she liked his blunt, straightforward attitude.

"Well, I received word that my father had died," she started but apparently her answers weren't fast enough for the redhead.

"But I thought you never knew your parents?" Ron interrupted.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted, having met her threshold for rude comments and questions. She turned to Celeste, her face apologetic. "I'm so sorry. His mouth runs away from him sometimes. You don't have to answer anything you're not comfortable with answering."

Ron's face was red with embarrassment and he mumbled a small apology at her, his gaze firmly fixed on Moonbeam.

Celeste swallowed thickly, and shook her head, embarrassed at being put on the spot.

"It's okay, really," Celeste said, hoping Hermione had distracted Ron and they could get away from the subject.

Luck was not on her side though, and she would soon learn that Ron could be like a dog with a bone when he wanted something. "Your dad died?" he prompted.

Celeste wanted to be anywhere else at this moment, even if Ron was cute with his red hair, freckles and too blue eyes. "Yea. I didn't grow up knowing him. He wasn't the best of men."

"Did he die in the war?" Ron asked sympathetically. Celeste merely nodded at him, not willing to let her mouth run away from her. Unfortunately, Ron was quick thinking at the most inconvenient times. "Was he a Death Eater?"

 _Fuck! Why did he have to catch on so quick?_

"Something like that," Celeste finally answered, wincing at her own voice.

Ron reeled back at that and Hermione and Harry both looked up at her.

"I'm not him!" her voice was defensive, even to her own ears. "I never even met the man. I was raised far away from the war for that very reason."

She could see the mistrust on their faces and she tried not to fold in on herself, wishing to disappear.

Ron was the first one to recover as he audibly inhaled and then exhaled slowly. "Never knew him eh?" he asked with a small smile.

Celeste answered his smile with one of her own and shook her head. His smile grew, and he relaxed once more.

"So," Hermione said, breaking the small moment between Celeste and Ron, "If we're going to be rude about it, can I ask about your mum? She was a Veela, right?" She was referring to Celeste's looks; they weren't easily ignored. Veela genes were strong and even being only half, she still looked remarkably like her mother probably would.

Celeste nodded, taking hold of one lock of her nearly white, blond hair. "Yes, but when she found out who my father was she gave me to Dumbledore and left. I've never met her either."

"But now that the war is over, and your father is dead, it's safe for you to come back?" Harry asked, joining the conversation for the first time since the train ride began.

"Essentially, yea. McGonagall took custody of me and deiced that, one, it would be easier to look after me if I was in the same country, and two…well, I needed a change of scenery." That was as much as Celeste was willing to reveal at the moment, probably ever about her ancestry.

Thankfully she was saved from answering any more questions when Hermione cast a quick tempus charm and saw that they'd better change into their school robes as they would be arriving soon. Celeste didn't have to change since she had yet to be sorted into a Hogwarts house and she had stepped onto the train wearing the standard plain first year robes.

Before she knew it, they were pulling into the station at Hogsmeade. Celeste followed the trio off the train, leaving her luggage at their insistence that it would be brought up to her room later.

"Could I sit with you at dinner?" Celeste asked them quietly, afraid of what their answer might be.

Hermione stopped and blinked at her for a moment, seeming to look at her for the first time. "You have to sit with your house during the welcome back feast…but you've not been sorted…" She seemed at a loss for what to do or say next.

"Let's get her to Hagrid. He probably has orders from McGonagall about her." Harry supplied before looking around. He gently took her elbow and led Celest over to the tallest man she had ever seen.

"Hagrid!" Harry called cheerfully, and the giant man turned to smile down at them.

"Hello Harry! Good to see you back for your final year," the man said with a smile as big as he was.

"Thanks Hagrid. I'll come by as soon as classes start. But do you think you could help my friend here?" Harry asked, pushing Celeste forward a bit.

Hagrid seemed to just now recognize that she was there and offered her a smile in welcome. "Course I can! You must be Miss R-"

"Celeste!" she interrupted her heart beating frantically at the almost reveal of her last name.

Hagrid looked at her funny but then seemed to shrug his massive shoulders. "Yes, well, Headmistress McGonagall did mention that you'd be joining Hogwarts this year. You're to join the first years and be sorted into your house before enjoying dinner."

Celeste grinned and retrieved Moonbeam from Ron before saying a quick goodbye to the trio. She followed Hagrid and the line of first years down to the boats where they quietly sailed across the lake to the castle. She had yet to get over the wonder that was the castle by the time they docked and made their way up to the entrance.

McGonagall seemed to be waiting for them at the top of the stairs and she smiled at them. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Momentarily, you will be sorted into your houses and join your new families here at the castle. I expect you all to be on your best behavior in your time here. If you've read _Hogwarts, A History_ , then you know we have a house cup that is awarded at the end of the year. Doing well in your classes will earn your house points in the competition. Whereas, any rule breaking will earn you a detention and lose points." She looked over them once more, making eye contact with Celeste and gave her the barest of nods to acknowledge her, before turning around and leading them into the Great Hall.

It was completely different from Ilvermorny and not for the first time, Celeste wondered how the sorting was done here at Hogwarts.

McGonagall led them up the middle of the hall and Celeste caught herself scanning the tables around her for the trio. Catching sight of a shock of red hair, she caught Ron's eyes with her own and sent a nervous smile his way. He shot back a thumbs up and Celeste turned her attention back to the top of the hall. McGonagall urged them to gather up before the hat, that looked like it had seen better days, opened one seam that was its mouth and started to sing. In all her years around magic, Celeste thought she couldn't be shocked by something new, and yet this did. It was just so weird that there was a sentient, singing hat. When the song was over, McGonagall took out a piece of parchment and unrolled it.

"Joshua Davis," McGonagall called out and a little boy with mousy brown hair made his way through the pack to sit on the stool. McGonagall then placed the battered old hat atop they boy's head at which it shouted "Hufflepuff!"

Celeste was so royally screwed. McGonagall was going to say her last name in front of the entire school and she'd be hated by everyone instantly. She had been at Ilvermorny but since the war had never bled over to the states, she was only bullied. But Hogwarts was Ground Zero; she'd be dead within the week.

Time seemed to fast forward and yet somehow slow down to a crawl as student after student was called forth, alphabetically, and sorted into their house. Except, when McGonagall got to the R's, she didn't call Celeste's last name. She just kept going as if Celest wasn't there. Celeste had a moment of fleeting hope that something different was going to happen to her. McGonagall wouldn't even call her name as she would obviously be the only one left once all the first years were sorted. She let that happy thought carry her as McGonagall finished the last of the first years.

Unfortunately, now all eyes were definitely trained on her. Before, in the gaggle of firsties, she would have stood out due to her height. She was short enough to have passed for a first year. A rather tall one but still. Now that she was all alone, her name not having been called, it was rather obvious that there was something different about her.

"And last," McGonagall addressed the rest of the students, "We welcome a sixth-year transfer student all the way from the United States. It's not often that Hogwarts sees transfer students this late in their education, but we welcome her warmly just the same." She smiled a bit down at Celeste and the girl let herself breathe for a second.

And then McGonagall dropped the hammer on her. "Celeste Riddle, please step up and be sorted into your Hogwarts House."

The entire hall went completely silent, the likes of which had not been seen since seven years prior when Harry Potter's name had been called. Celeste closed her eyes and told herself to remember to breathe. As she opened her eyes and made her way up to the stool, she cursed her father and every newspaper that had made sure every witch, wizard and child the world over knew the true name of one Lord Voldemort.


	3. Confrontations and Expectations

**A/N** : While I don't write for views, it is nice to get some feedback. Even if you think I could write better, please drop a line, tell me how you think I'm doing. I would love to know how I could improve.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot and my OC. I do not write this for money, only to get the idea out of my head so I can focus on other things. All things Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling who I swear is Hermione Granger in disguise.

* * *

Celeste told herself to remain calm as she made the short trek up the stairs and sat on the small stool. She didn't want to look up and see the hate fill glares of the other students, so she kept her gaze down in her lap as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"A Riddle, eh?" it said immediately to her. "But not your father. Though, you are the heir of Slytherin-" Celeste winced at that, "you wouldn't fit there. Clever, yes, but too much heart unlike your father. Yes, you'd be much better suited to… Ravenclaw!" it finished in a loud, thundering voice. But there was no cheering or clapping like there was for the other students. Instead, McGonagall lifted the hat off her head and directed her towards a table swathed in blue.

Celeste stared down at her feet to make sure she didn't trip, she was so anxious. She wondered if anyone was brave enough to try hexing her now in front of the entire school and teachers. She looked up as she made it to the table and no one looked at her as both sides of the table scooted down to make room. More than enough room for one person. As Celeste took her seat, she noticed there was at least three feet between her and the next student.

Celeste bit her lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. This wasn't anything new and she should be able to handle it, but the only thought running through her mind was that it wasn't supposed to be like this. Her last name was supposed to be kept secret for at least a little while as she settled in and made a few friends. That way, when the truth came out, she'd have a few people who believed she wasn't just like him.

She looked up suddenly, telling herself that she was just a glutton for punishment as her eyes sought out the trio. Hermione was giving her a look akin to sympathy. If anyone knew what it was like to be judge by the circumstances of your birth, it was her. Harry was just blinking at her, as if he didn't quite know how to process this news. But Ron was glaring at her, the fury he felt towards her clear in his eyes.

Her gaze dropped once more, and she swallowed the sob that threatened to tear it's way out of her throat. She didn't even notice when the Head mistress gave another speech welcoming back the students who had returned to complete their seventh year, a goal they hadn't been able to achieve the previous year. Celeste only knew that the feast had stated by the smell of the surely delicious dinner wafting up from in front of her. But she wasn't hungry. She felt quite sick to her stomach in fact.

"People can be cruel if they take things only at face value," a voice said.

Celeste's head shot up, almost not daring to believe that someone was talking to her. She locked eyes with a blonde girl wearing Ravenclaw blue. Celeste nodded and swallowed nervously, waiting for this girl to say something nasty, but it never came.

"Luna Lovegood," she said, offering her hand to Celeste, who took the appendage and shook it weakly. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Celeste," she stated simply, and Luna flashed her a brilliant smile before loading a place full of food and sitting it in front of Celeste.

"You should eat. You'll never live down their expectations if you don't keep your strength up," Luna explained while filling her own plate.

"You don't hate me?" Celeste rushed out before clamping her fingers over her runaway mouth.

Luna shook her head. "The war was fought for love and against unbiased hate. It would be hypocritical of me to base my opinions of you solely in what I knew of your father."

Celeste felt herself tearing up in relief; perhaps she would have at least one friend in her last two years of schooling. She nodded a bit before tucking into the food that had been set before her. Thankfully, the rest of the meal passed without incident. There were glares from all over the Great Hall that were thrown her way but Celest was determined not to let it bother her too much. She ended up making polite conversation with Luna who was only too happy to talk about her father and his magazine, the Quibbler. Celeste listened to the girl as she prattled on about something called Nargles and how her and her father were going Erumpent watching the following summer.

Soon the feast was over though, and Luna offered to show her to the Ravenclaw tower and teach her how to get past the door's ever-changing riddles. They hadn't quite cleared the doorway of the Great Hall when Celeste was jerked back rather harshly by her elbow. She was brought about face and her gaze shot up to the angry face of the boy she had been crushing on during the train ride.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Ron asked her harshly. When she didn't answer quick enough, he jerked her arm slightly, enough to make her cry out, but more in surprise rather than in pain.

"Ron, you really should calm down," Luna said airily from just behind Celeste. Ron looked like he was about to retort but Harry and Hermione finally arrived, rushing up behind Ron.

"I know you're upset but it wouldn't be right to hurt her mate," Harry said squeezing his friends' shoulder and tugging him back gently.

"We should let her explain-" Hermione started by Ron was too upset to listen to either of them.

"Explain? Explain what? How she's the daughter of the most horrible man in the wizarding world and she's here to get revenge on all of us for finally killing him?" he burst out, clearly agitated beyond help.

"Let's just go mate, no sense in hurting her and getting detention on your first night back at Hogwarts," Harry said cajolingly. Ron looked like he wanted to argue more but students were starting to leave dinner and they were drawing attention. In the end, Ron shot Celeste a hate filled glare and allowed his friends to lead him away.

"Well that certainly was exciting," Luna commented with a small smile and Celeste wondered, not for the first time, if her new friend wasn't a tad bit insane.

Suddenly, Celeste was extremely tired and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. For a week. Or until no one knew the significance of her last name anymore. Luna led her up the seemingly never-ending staircases, THAT MOVED, back and through different corridors and then down another flight of stairs before they finally arrived at the dormitory. Luna told her the secret of the door's riddles and Celeste didn't think it would be too hard to figure out the nearly daily changing mind puzzles. She was placed in Ravenclaw after all, she couldn't be that stupid.

The other side of the door was where the real trouble began. It seemed like most of the house had gathered in their common room, waiting for her. All sound ceased as soon as they entered, and Celeste was the object of some very hateful glares. It was if they deemed her very presence there an act to be despised; which in fact it was, she surmised.

An older student, their male prefect his robes identified, stepped forward, his glare finding fault with Celeste's very existence. "We'll make it quite clear to you, Riddle. We don't like you, and we don't want you here. You belong in the dungeons with the snakes; how you got placed here I'll never know. Take your things and get out."

Celeste shrunk in on herself, not sure if this was even allowed but she didn't want to cause anymore of their ire than she already had, and she walked quickly to her dorm and grabbed her trunk. Thankfully, she'd learned long ago how to place some very powerful wards on it to keep others out and protect her things. She shrunk the luggage and stored it in her pocket before making her way quietly back out to the common room. She had been watched like a hawk through the entire humiliating experience, which included Luna's gaze. She felt like crying again, her new friend had done absolutely nothing through the entire ordeal. Celeste made her way through the gathered group, not bothering to look at any of them and give them the satisfaction of seeing her broken.

She exited the dormitory and the door slammed shut behind her. Only then did she let the tears fall. What was she supposed to do now? Where was she to go? In the middle of the embarrassing confrontation she hadn't thought of that. Her only thoughts on not angering them further and giving them cause or reason to harm her.

She ended up wandering the halls, watching the moving portraits, her mind decidedly blank. It was a trick she learned long ago. Push out everything and become numb, at least for a little while.

What seemed like hours crawled by as she wandered deeper and deeper into the castle before coming across what seemed to be a long-abandoned classroom. It was covered in dust and grime, but a quick cleaning charm had the place at least habitable. She pushed a few of the desks together and transfigured them into a bed before withdrawing her trunk from her pocket and enlarging it once more. She dug around in it for a minute then took out her pillow and a throw blanket. She would be cold, but they would have to do.

Celeste quickly changed into her warmest pajamas, including a pair of thick socks, and crawled into her makeshift bed after locking and warding the classroom door. She'd been set upon in her sleep before. Staring up at the ceiling of the classroom, she wondered how she got into this mess. Months before, when McGonagall had contacted her and offered the new start at Hogwarts, she'd only been too quick to agree, wanting to get way from her current school as quick as she could. She thought things were going to be different this time around. She hadn't factored in how worse it could actually get. Celeste rolled over and tried to sleep.

Up in Gryffindor tower, the Golden Trio were fighting.

"How could she just lie to us like that?" Ron groused, his energy too built up, so he was pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Well, technically, she didn't lie," Hermione said, ever the voice of logic, "She just omitted the fact that her father was the Dark Lord."

"A lie by omission is still a lie," Sirius stated from his spot in the fire. Harry had floo called his Godfather as soon as the common room emptied to bring him up to date. To his credit, the animagus had faced this news calmly and told them the age-old muggle adage, "Never judge a book by its cover."

But Ron wasn't listening, still fuming that he'd fancied Tom Riddles' daughter. Hermione and Ron's relationship had fizzled out as quickly as it had begun. While the snogging hadn't been the worst, it also lacked that special spark. Not to mention they had argued more than ever while together. So, they'd gone back to being friends and both agreed it needed to stay that way.

Harry and Ginny's relationship hadn't faired much better. Ginny was still just as flighty after the war as she was before it. She was in love with falling in love and she never stuck with one guy long. Harry's relationship with her had lasted all of a month before she'd dropped him to try Zabini on for size. Much to her mother Molly's annoyance.

"Would you have told anyone your last name if you were in her shoes?" Hermione posed the question to the three men, letting them think over their answers. "I for one, will let her be her own person. She was nice on the train and seemed almost petrified at times. I'm not going to be mean to her when she's done absolutely nothing wrong."

"That we can prove…" Ron said. But the comment seemed almost automatic, containing none of the heat that his hurtful comments were known for and both of his friends looked at him rather sharply.

"What?" he barked at them, his cheeks heating under their gazes. "Need to learn to control my temper sometime." he grumbled.

Harry and Hermione shook their heads, hiding their pleased smiles.

"What do you think of this Harry?" Sirius asked, looking towards the son of his heart.

Harry looked stumped for a minute and then shook his head. "Not really sure. She was perfectly pleasant on the train. Just seemed like a normal girl to me."

"Well, you three can debate this all night if you want, but I'm going to bed. And as for Celeste, I'll treat her like I would anyone else until she proves me wrong." Hermione told the boys before making her way up to the female dorms, leaving behind three very tired wizards.

The next day dawned far earlier than Celeste wanted it to. Her transfigured bed hadn't been the comfiest thing, but she'd managed to get a few hours of sleep. She quickly cast a cleaning charm on herself before changing and making her way down to the Great Hall. To her delight, she'd managed to beat almost all of Hogwarts to breakfast and she didn't have to suffer so many stares.

As her fellow students started wandering in, Celeste made a break for the dungeons, having Potions class with the wary hero, Professor Snape. She sighed because the man's reputation had preceded him, well known for having a foul attitude and always willing to take points unjustly. Celeste reminded herself to just keep her head down and do her best. She liked potions and could create almost anything if she had the instructions there in front of her. It was like cooking and baking and she loved doing that in the summer.

She made it to the classroom super early and claimed a seat in the back close to the exit if she needed it. It wouldn't be the first time she needed to escape from a classroom. Celeste got to work, setting up her cauldron and laying out her notebook, opening it to a clean page. She was giving her cauldron a wipe down to make sure it was clean of dust when the voice came.

"Pray tell, what do you think you are doing, Miss Riddle?"

Celeste froze and looked up into the hard, black eyes of the Potions Master. She bit her lip hard and tried to lock her knees so that she didn't go running in terror. "Just making sure my cauldron is spotless, sir."

Professor Snape regarded her like one might regard a bug. "And why are you here so early? Surely you're not competing with Miss Granger for the coveted spot of most annoying student?"

Celeste shook her head, "No sir, I just like the quiet of the potions classroom before the other students arrive. The calm before the storm, if you will." She congratulated herself on keeping her voice steady while talking to the intimidating man.

He looked at her hard for another moment before turning to go back to his desk. "Five points…to Ravenclaw for good potions habits."

Her mind went reeling. Did she just EARN points from the surliest Professor? Apparently, the war had done something to his attitude. Celeste let out ta breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. Maybe, she could do this.


End file.
